


Движущая сила

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), Urtica



Series: Драбблы и мини от R до NC-17 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: Йога, вафли и поцелуи.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Драбблы и мини от R до NC-17 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895347
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Движущая сила

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Move Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442700) by [dogeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared). 



— Упритесь ладонями и ступнями в пол, выпрямите локти, напрягите мышцы бедер, приподнимитесь и выпрямитесь, сделайте глубокий вдох… так, хорошо.

Дэнни старательно изобразил нечто похожее на позу «собака мордой вниз» и посмотрел, как Стив делает то же самое — и потом складывается практически пополам, касаясь лбом голеней. В исполнении Стива это казалось легче легкого, но Дэнни знал на собственном опыте — лично у него после такого на следующее утро будут ныть все возможные мышцы. Раз в пару недель — или чаще, если Стив ловил его на жалобах на боль в спине — Дэнни присоединялся к его утренним занятиям йогой. Ну, оно того стоило — Дэнни мог сполна налюбоваться, как Стив с элегантной ловкостью тянется, скручивается и сгибается, и как после завершения упражнений, расслабленный и счастливый, он улыбается, довольный собой и тем, что они с Дэнни занимались вместе.

— Гляди, ты даже не вспотел. Значит, мне полагается дополнительная вафелька, так?

Стив покачал головой и рассмеялся.

— Как пожелаешь, Дэнни.

— Как пожелаю, да? Тогда я желаю, подойди-ка ближе, — и Стив шагнул к нему, обдавая жаром. Дэнни чувствовал, как его член упирается ему в живот. — Нравится смотреть, как я в крендель завязываюсь, а? — вместо ответа Стив потерся носом об ухо Дэнни и, ухватив за бедра, притянул к себе.

— Ноги шире плеч, — прошептал Дэнни, и Стив повиновался. Теперь их разница в росте стала удобнее для некоторых упражнений. — Напряги мышцы бедер, МакГарретт, — произнес он, ведя рукой по задней поверхности бедра Стива и чувствуя, как под прикосновением напрягаются мускулы. — Теперь не двигайся и держи позу, — и Дэнни погладил ямку, где бедро переходило в задницу. Стива всегда аж в дрожь бросало, когда он так делал. — И не забывай дышать.

Стив прикусил его за подбородок и тяжело выдохнул прямо в ухо. Стоило Дэнни запустить другую руку между ними и сжать его крепко стоящий член через шорты, Стив резко выдохнул. Дэнни поцеловал его, вылизывая рот и чувствуя, как Стива потряхивает от предвкушения.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Дэнни ощущал, как в Стиве бурлит желание — тот весь подобрался, как взведенная пружина, и выжидающе поглядывал на него потемневшими глазами.

— Вот теперь ты вспотел, — сказал Дэнни, еще раз дразняще скользнув пальцами по его заднице, и Стив перешел в наступление.

— Ладно, ладно! — проорал Дэнни, с хохотом сдаваясь (не то чтобы он особо пытался выкрутиться из загребущих лап Стива). — Может быть, — и Стив снова поцеловал его, страстно, горячо, многообещающе. — Может быть нам стоит отработать еще пару поз.  



End file.
